Maka A Scythe? Soul A Meister?
by Anime-tv-manga-books
Summary: Ok so i am writing this story because of the lasted ten minutes of the anime. i changed it to where she defeated the kishin using her weapon ability. but here's whats happening in the story, Maka and soul wake up the next morning and as they are getting ready to do thing for the day lord death calls them to talk about what had happen in the kishin sphere but that isnt what happens.
1. The Day after the defeat of the Kishin

**Maka A Scythe? Soul A Meister?**

**Chapter 1: The Day After The Defeat of The Kishin Asura.**

**Ya, I am back writing a new story but I am writing this because I want to have some justice about the ending of soul eater so ya, I am also adding my own twist so to sum up what happened the night of maka killing the kishin maka and soul got together and kid and black*star have been together sense the beginning, and asura is also lord deaths son and kids brother. Be happy because chap. three has kidstar lemon at the end. Just a warning for those of you that don't like kidstar I'm sorryz but I do but that's not the only reason that this is M rated the other reason is language and Girikos very filthy mouth his very very very filthy mouth. (No he doesn't suck Justin off this story{had to put that in}) But enough about into lets get to the story. :) **

* * *

-Soul and Makas house-

"Soul, Maka?! Are you home?" Lord Death yelled from the back hallway mirror.

"Yes." Maka Yelled as she started walking out of the kitchen with a bottle of water, wondering to the area he heard his voice. " Are you in the back hallway?"

"Yes Maka, I'm in the mirror in the back hallway. Can you also bring soul with you?" Lord Death asked.

"Ok, Give us a second." Maka said as she took a drink of the water and then she started to walk to the living room to get soul, who was watching T.V. "Hey Soul can you come with me, Lord Death wants to talk to us."

"Yes babe." He said as he got up and walked up to her and kissed her on the lips passionately. As soon as they ran out of breath they pulled away and took a deep breath. Then they walked back to where Lord Death was, holding hands.

-back hallway-

"Hi Soul, Maka. I need to talk to both of you about the events that happened inside the sphere and how Makas 'weapon' powers awake in the time of need and destroy the Kishin Ausra, my son." Lord Death said grimly

"Ok?" They both said Wondering what he wanted to know. Maka was also wondering what he meant by that she had 'weapon' powers and that she defeated the Kishin.

"Well ya, What I need you to do soul learn how to become Makas miester as well as Maka turning in to a death weapon. Now Maka, you need to learn how to turn into your weapon form, as well as turning Soul in to a death scythe. And I believe Maka is a Scythe?" Lord death asked as soul nodding his head yes, "Ok, good well today at 2pm I set up a meeting with Justin to guide you two on you new powers, and you will have a lesson with him for the next week. You two need too meet him in the training room."

"Ok, Lord Death we will be there on time." Maka said confidently. "Right Soul?"

"Ya sure, I will be there on time too I kinda have to because you will be pulling me there even if I don't want to." Soul Said with a smirk on his face. He might not want to go but he knew that they would be the most powerful pair in the DWMA history and that would make black*star angry but that was funny because it was always funny when he got mad.

"Ok well wee ya later then and hopefully we will be back in Arizona by the end of the day." Lord Death said in his happy funny voice.

"Soul? What did he mean when he was talking about me needing to learn how to transform to 'weapon' form?" Maka said confused.

"Well Maka the thing is when we fought the Kishin Yesterday Kid used his full shimigami powers and you became a scythe and miester your self when you where unconscious same with kid but lets just say he woke up this morning very symmetrical. But ya you are half scythe."

"But I'm not a weapon I am a miester!" Maka yelled.

"You are both kinda like Justin and Girko and speaking of them they are now partners." Soul said wearily.

"What? And What?" She yelled.

"Yeppers, can you please try to change in to a scythe please?" Soul asked hoping she would do it.

"Ok? But I don't know what to do." Maka said.

"Just relax and think about becoming a scythe." Soul said calmingly. As he said this she changed in to a glossy black and white scythe. "Ok good, does it feel natural because this feel very natural to me like I have been doing it for the past three months."

"Yes! It feels great! And Ya that's how it feels like to me." Maka said excitedly.

"Good, now change back we need to go get ready, we have a lot to do today." Soul said and with that Maka changed back like a pro and started to go to her room but soul ran up behind her and picked her up and kissed her on the cheek and said "Show off." and put her down.

"You know it." She said with the biggest smile she had ever had.

* * *

**There's chapter 1 and I will have chapter 2&3 this weekend hopefully. :) but if I don't please don't kill me I don't have a good computer to use most of the time :/ and sorry if you think its short I sorry but please tell me :) but please Review Follow and Fav. please :)**


	2. The Training Room?

**Maka A Scythe? Soul A Meister?**

**Chapter 2: The Training session?**

* * *

**Ok so I Know I havent updated in a wile but heres the next chapter and i will 'talk to you' more at the end of the chap so on with the story...  
**

* * *

DWMA Training room

"Ok, were here where are you Justin?" Maka asked as they walked into the training room.

"Ya Justin, cool dudes like us dont keep chicks waiting do we?" Soul said very sarcastically.

"Maka-chop!" Maka Yelled as she hit Soul in the head with a book.

"What was that for?" Soul asked wile rubbing his head.

"Don't make fun of Justin like that." Maka said with slight annoyance.

"Ok will you stop if i town it down a bit?" Soul said and Maka just looks at soul just shaking her head no.

"Ya Maka, you should really stop withe the bad ass attitude you are portraying to Soul, and as for you Soul. You should really stop with the very sarcastic attitude, it could get you in trouble one day." The all to familiar voice said with his signature smirk on his face, as he walked closer to the two teens.

Soul and Maka looked at each other very uneasily, then they scanned the room for the very familiar voice but they saw nothing. what they heard was a chain saw though.

"Maka scythe form. Now!" Soul said with out hesitation, like he had done it for years, not only once. Maka sis what she was told with out a slight hesitation either.

"OOO, lookie here. Some one know what they are doing." Giriko sad mocking them, as he ran and got blocked by Soul using Maka. Maka was a glossy green and black scythe. As Soul blocked the chains coming from Girikos feet.

"Maka double end scythe form now!" Soul yelled as Maka changed the scythe form to a 1 ended scythe (Like Soul is) to a 2 ended scythe. once she finished changing he flicked the end of the scythe, that was keeping Girikos foot from hitting soul, and flipping Giriko and as soul did that he moved the other side of the scythe to Girikos adimin and cutting him to where Giriko couldn't move.

"Ok I give, I give!" Giriko yelled hoping Justin would come out from behind the spells inadvisability corner that Kim helped create.

"Why would I do that now?" Soul asked knowing something was up. " Justin come get your boy toy before i kill him."

"Ok. Well I am sorry that I didn't come here my self, but i did want to see what your ability's are and see how well you would do in a hostile environment. So it looks like you have the best team work I have ever scene! Soul can you try soul perception?" Justin asked wondering sense he was this good holding Maka and handling her maybe he can do some advanced meister ability.

"Yes, I have been able so sense some thing like 3 different souls when i walked into the room, you Giriko and Makas' soul. That is how i knew both of you where here and teamed up against us"

"OK good."

"God dammit Justin, may i fucking interrupt but i still have a scythe in my chest. And Justin I fucking told you this would happen I am never doing any thing for you that can harm self again!" Giriko said as Soul pulled Maka out of him and Maka transformed back in to a human again.

"Well guess you not getting any tonight Giriko." Justin said with a smirk on his face as Giriko figured out what he was talking about.

"TMI" Lord death said from one of the mirrors in the room. "Ok Soul, Maka your going to be a team still but Soul you will be the meister and Maka you will be the weapon."

Soul and Maka complained but lord death was hearing non of it. "Soul, Maka thats final!"

"OK well at least I can tell Black*star that i am going to transcend the gods before him. And i can brag about beating Girikos ass." Soul said with a smirk on his face.

"I will show you kicking some ass." Giriko said getting in Souls face.

"Soul come on lets Go pick on Black*star." Maka said with a big smile on her face.

"OK, Lets go." Soul said with the same sized smile on his face and left the room.

* * *

**Ok so I am sorry about not updating but i was on fanfiction reading it and i will start doing shout out at the end of the chapter for now on so ya. oh and ya befor i forget thanks to everyone that reviewed fallowed and Favorited 3  
**

**SHOUT-OUTS!**

**Bebo9147- Thanks Mrs, MeowMcMeowers :) get on facebook!**

**Guest- Heres the chapter****  
**

**Soul eater fan and mangaanima- Thanks :)**

**now for everyone else your amazing and now go review fallow and fav.  
**


End file.
